Natural gas has been used as fuel for internal combustion engines in consist locomotives. Because natural gas has a lower volumetric energy density than traditional fuels, such as diesel and gasoline, the natural gas used by the locomotives is generally only practical to store in a liquefied state (“LNG”). At atmospheric pressures, the natural gas must be chilled to below about −160° C. to remain in liquid form. Consists having LNG-fueled locomotives store the LNG in insulated tank cars (a.k.a., tender cars) that are towed by the locomotive.
The tender car and the LNG-fueled locomotive are connected via a mechanical coupling, which allows the tender car to be towed by the locomotive. A fuel line connection between the locomotive and tender car allows fuel to be supplied from the insulated tank to the internal combustion engine of the locomotive. In order to prevent tender cars from being stolen or inadvertently disconnected, a locking device for the mechanical coupling is desirable.
One example of a device used in a coupling system for locomotives is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,564,965 (“the '965 patent”) of Daugherty Jr. that issued on May 20, 2003. The '965 patent describes a joining member that is engageable with at least one shalt member and a portion of an opening formed through a side wall portion. The joining member is used for securing a connection assembly to a female connection member and thereby securing a male connection member to the female connection member to form an articulated type coupling arrangement.
Although the joining member of the '965 publication may be capable of securing a connection assembly, it may not present solutions in the event that the joining member should fail. It is possible that, with extensive use, the joining member may become worn and corroded, which could incidentally cause the coupling arrangement to disengage. If this were to occur, there would not be a backup strategy to prevent the two locomotives from separating.
The system of the present disclosure solves one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems with existing technologies.